


Found & Searching by Linabean [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fandom, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of poems Found by Linabean, and Searching by Linabean.So, when I was just poking around livejournals, I saw a mention of that wonderful resource sgastoryfinders--and it reminded me that I haven't looked at it in months and months! And that, in turn, reminded me that months and months ago, I'd read a post on there where I just really liked the rhythm of someone's request:I'm trying to find a ficand it's annoying me to no endthat I cannot find it.I thought it was on Wraithbaitbut I couldn't find it.And thus was born the mad idea to randomly select sgastoryfinders posts, cull lines from them, and see what kind of poem I can find thereby.





	Found & Searching by Linabean [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in ~2009

Title: Found

Author: linabean

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: SGA 

Pairing: McShep-ish

Rating: PG

Warnings: Poetry

Summary: "So, when I was just poking around livejournals, I saw a mention of that wonderful resource sgastoryfinders--and it reminded me that I haven't looked at it in months and months! And that, in turn, reminded me that months and months ago, I'd read a post on there where I just really liked the rhythm of someone's request:

I'm trying to find a fic 

and it's annoying me to no end 

that I cannot find it. 

I thought it was on Wraithbait 

but I couldn't find it.

And thus was born the mad idea to randomly select sgastoryfinders posts, cull lines from them, and see what kind of poem I can find thereby."

Text: [here ](http://linabean.livejournal.com/61235.html) [dead link]

Length: 00:05:58

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Found.mp3)

 

 

Title: Searching

Author: linabean

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: SGA 

Pairing: gen

Rating: PG

Warnings: poetry

Summary: See above + "[T]he fun McShepness is fun! I've enjoyed many a John/Rodney work. But John/Rodney isn't really what the fandom's about for me--and so I was resistant to making the found poem about it, even though that's where the found material was pushing me."Found" only reflects part of my fannish experience, tonight I went back to the materials I'd gathered, to produce this new poem, below!"

Text: [here ](http://linabean.livejournal.com/61539.html)[dead link]

Length: 00:04:28

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Searching.mp3)


End file.
